


Lust demon's domain Role-play world

by divoha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divoha/pseuds/divoha





	1. World building

**World building!**

About two to four years before the church prompt took place a war between supernatural beings and humans was raging. The supernatural beings won and have divided the world into courts. Four courts are currently in power. The demon court, the fae court, the kindred (vampires) court, and the divine (angels) court.

The fae court spans most of western Europe. The kindred court has most of eastern Europe and Russia. Asia is mostly left Untouched as they have their own beasts to contented with. Australia has been marked as a human habitat and is thus left alone.

The demon court spans all of the United States and Canada. South America are ruled by a lower court and are thus left to their own devices. The divine Court has no court on the earth but instead sends emissaries and soldiers to push into places not ruled by the other three top courts. The divine Court has created floating islands over the pacific ocean.

The courts split into councils. These are large areas ruled by one type of monster. These spilt down into domains.

Domains are small areas ruled by one or a group of beings. These beings have absolute control over these areas.

The prompts here take place in the court of demon's, under the council of lust, in the domain of four lust demons


	2. Demon kilning process

**Demon kilning process**

Demon's are not born but created by a higher ranking demon. The process starts when a demon has acquired a human to kiln. The human is chained down and forced to consume drugs that makes them open to procession and suggestion. The human will spend the next week or so learning to associate the demon's carnal sin with pleasure. The demon has to remain near to the human and create a constant link or else the human can warp and must be killed or bound. After the human is fully conditioned to the carnal sin, the human is forced to consume a mixture of hell fire and demon blood to begin the more physical aspects of demon's. The older methods involve force-feeding and even nearly drowning a human in the concoction. Modern day is much more clean, most demon's use injections or IVs along with sedatives as this process is quite painful. The physical features all start the same, with the human losing their teeth, nails and tongue for fangs and claws to grow in their place. Then the humans diet will change and the human will hunger for either their carnal sin or the demon creators blood. Those that hunger for blood are a lower class of demon known as imps, while those that hunger for sin are nearly the same rank as their creator but are untrained. The humans internal organs will change to process their new source of food, any organs that are unneeded will shut down and rot. These need to be removed immediately or the human will die. Depending on what carnal sin they are, the human will either the classic horns/tail or thick ridge like plating. Listed below is which sin grows what.  
  
Envy: small patches of plating on the upper spine  
  
Lust: thin plates around the hips and lower back  
  
Pride: a delicate set of horns sit just behind their ears and encircle the back of the head like a crown  
  
Gluttony: heavy plates around the stomach and hips area  
  
Anger: a sturdy pair of horns from the back of the lower jaw along with a whip like tail  
  
Sloth:a thick tail with a ball like tip  
  
Greed: thin spike like plates along the spine.  
  
Most demon's look mostly human. This occurs cause the base for the demon is a human.


End file.
